Anyanka's Wishverse: Cordelia Lives
by going-overboard
Summary: What if Cordelia Chase wasn't killed by Vampire Willow and Vampire Xander when she wished herself into a world without Buffy Summers? What about Anyanka's wishverse would have been different? Set in season three, in the wishverse from 3x09 "The Wish".


**CHAPTER ONE** -_ THE AWAKENING_

"You're in a big cage." the red-haired female vampire sneered, her fangs showing as she taunts him with the key. The man inside the cage smashes a large wooden cross on the small white bars keeping the cage together. The vampire jolts back, growling. The cross burns her from a distance the way a growing-campfire would on a cold night.

Only a few feet away from the pale red-head stood a taller vampire, dark greased back hair covered his head, with piercing yellow eyes staring into the man's fear.

"Not to bright, book guy." he added. He held a tall, beautiful girl, about 18 in his arms, cupping her screaming mouth with his icy-fingers. Her long chestnut hair flowed down to right before her waist as she struggled violently to free herself of the vampire's arms.

"So, you're a watcher" the vampire said to the librarian, squeezing the girl closer. "Watch This" he grinned as he took his hand off the girl's mouth.

"Giles!" she shrieked as the creature sunk his sharp, smooth teeth into her flesh.

"Euuhh".

The red haired vampire smirked at the man before turning around to join her vampire-lover in this ritual of death. The girl breathed heavily, still trying to escape with what little might she had left.

"NOO!" the man screams from behind the book-cage. But there is nothing he can do.

The male vampire runs his bony fingers through his lover's silky red hair as they both feast, pulling her closer into the young girl's neck. The vibrant life that once sprung from the beauty queen's personality had been drained, her eyes glazing over. Together, the vampire's looked up and over to the librarian, the female creature with the fiery red hair turned to look at him, and the tall-dark and handsome vampires pushed the dead girl to the ground. They smile. They both smile at what they have done, at fulfilling their' Master's order as they walk out of the doors to the school library. The monster tosses the key to the book cage onto the white-tiled floor while the doors swing shut.

"Cordelia!" Rupert Giles yells between the bars on the cage. Breathing heavily, he turns and grabs a large battle-axe with a silver handle from behind him and begins to hit the locks on the cage with it.

Minutes are passing, important minutes. This could be life or death for Cordelia Chase the beautiful young girl who was savagely attacked by two beasts of the night. Giles continues at the cage locks when a green shimmer catches his eye. "Bloody Spectacles" he spits out, hitting the lock harder, thinking it was a glare off his glasses, or the dim light of the Sunnydale High library that dark evening.

But it happens again. "What the--" he starts, drawn to a small green pendant on the dead girls' neck hung by glistening gold chain. The pendant begins to glow a little, then darken, the glow a little more then darken.

Giles retreats from pounding the almost-broken cage locks.

The pendant continues it's on and off glow fest, when finally the glowing stops entirely. Giles, still confused, just looked down at the charm.

Light. Green light burst from the amulet, creating a soft emerald aura around Cordelia's upper body. Distinct beams of jade light shot from the girl's wounds. All four bite marks that the vampire's left on Cordelia's silky-smooth neck were filled with green light.

Though the light emulating from the amulet held strong, the beams of light shooting from her neck started to close in, and so did her wounds. Within minutes only a small glow hazed over the necklace, and Cordelia Chase was completely healed.

Giles stood in amazement, in confusion.

"BUFFY!" Cordelia screamed, rising her upper body from the tile, gasping for air. She looked around, dazed and confused. She held her forehead with her hand and closed her eyes. "Head rush….eck"--

"Cordelia? Cordelia! Cordelia." Giles said, lost for words. "Good Job!" she answered, arching an eyebrow "You are Giles. Say it with me: G I L E S".

Giles took Cordelia over to the gigantic table, placed in the middle of the library, and pulled out a chair for her. She sat down apprehensively. Running her hands down her baby blue silk dress, and getting comfortable, she explained to Giles exactly what happened.

"May I see the pendant your friend gave you?" he asked. Cordelia's eyes widened "Are you kidding me? This thing saved me from the being dead and all." She clutched the gem on the amulet. "You know…with the glowage, and with the NOT being dead?" she continued.

"Very Well" Giles answered. "But to find that exact symbol we'll--" Giles started. Before he could finish, the two large wooden doors burst open as Larry and Oz stumbled through. "Nancy-- she--" Larry began, breathing heavily. Giles removed his glasses and looked to the floor. Oz and Larry were silent.

Cordelia looked at them concerned. Everything was silent for a moment. The only noise in the whole library was the slight "tick-tick" of the small clock on the wall. The dim light cast a shadow across Giles' face. "Ok, so what are we going to do about it?" Cordelia snapped, breaking the silence. Oz looked up at Cordy. Larry kept his eyes fixed on the red tile pattern in front of him. Gazing into nowhere.

"Well?" she persisted. Still nobody spoke. "God what is it with you people? What, without Buffy you're all useless, What IS it with her!?"

"Buffy?" Oz asked.

"She's the Vampire Slayer." Giles answered.

"Oh." Oz said.


End file.
